Une nouvelle famille
by colinot
Summary: Naruto trouve un étrange animale dans la forêt de la mort, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela lui change la vie. One Shot


Naruto cherchait de la nourriture. Chaque membre de l'équipe 7 avait un rôle. Sasuke s'occupait de sécuriser leur campement, Sakura de récupérer du bois pour le feu, et Naruto devait se procurer de la nourriture.

La forêt de la mort avait une faune et une flore très variées, si bien qu'il avait trouvé beaucoup de plante comestible, mais malheureusement aucun gibier qu'il puisse utiliser.

Son temps de chasse étant écoulé, Naruto se dit qu'il allait rentrer bredouille.

"Cet examen craint." Se plaignit-il. Il allait retourner au campement, quand il entendit un bruit.

Naruto se figea et tendit l'oreille pour voir s'il avait rêvé. Mais il l'entendit à nouveau.

"miiii"

"Un animal ?" Se demanda Naruto en entendant le petit cri plaintif ressemblant à un miaulement.

Après cinq minutes de recherche intensive, Naruto fini par trouver la source du bruit.

Ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur. C'était un petit animal semblable à un lapin tout en étant différent. C'était comme un mélange de chat et de lapin.

"C'est un… chapin ?" Se demanda Naruto, mais il mit vite fin à ses préoccupations. Il y avait plus urgent à faire. (Dans l'univers de Tenchi Muyo, il appelle ça un cabbit, qui est l'abréviation de cat (chat) et rabbit (lapin). J'ai juste franchisé le nom.)

En effet la pauvre était enchevêtrée dans un tas de racines noueuses, et certaines de celles-ci transperçaient littéralement l'animal. Pour Naruto c'était un véritable miracle que le petit animal était encore en vie.

Naruto dut creuser la terre sous l'arbre où se trouvait le chapin pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Une fois cela fait il coupa les racines entourent l'animal, ne laissant que celles qui soutenait la pauvre bête.

"Tiens bon, tu vas bientôt être libéré, surtout reste éveillé." Dit Naruto d'une voix ferme mais rassurante.

Bizarrement le chapin avait l'air de comprendre les paroles de son sauveur.

Naruto devait vraiment faire attention maintenant. Il devait couper les racines qui transperçaient l'animal, sans les bouger, au risque de faire mal au petit être.

Après un travail fastidieux, il réussi à dégagé le chapin.

"Maintenant la partie la plus délicate. Je suis désolé mais ça va faire très mal." Dit Naruto alors qu'il regardait les trois racines dans le corps de l'animal. Il y en avait une qui transperçait la patte avant droite au niveau du coussinet, c'était la plus petite. La seconde était dans sa patte arrière gauche au niveau du genou et elle traverser aussi son oreille gauche. Et enfin la plus grosse était plantée dans le ventre de l'animal. Naruto n'y connaissait rien en anatomie animal, mais si le chapin avait était humain, la racine se situerait entre le foie et le rein.

Naruto sorti son kit de premier secours ninja en espérant que ça suffirait.

D'un geste vif il retira la première racine et à peine avait-elle été enlevée que Naruto bandait déjà la patte du pauvre chapin. La pauvre bête était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait plus la force de crier.

Pour la deuxième il commença par doucement enlever la partie transperçant l'oreille car c'était plus facile, pour ensuite faire la même chose qu'avec la première. Cette fois le chapin poussa un petit miaulement plaintif.

"C'est presque fini." Dit Naruto d'un ton calme et rassurant. Sauf que Naruto n'était ni calme, ni rassuré. Il savait que même s'il arrivait à retirer la dernière racine sans tuer le petit être, ses chances de survis étaient minces.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Que ce soit sur les racines qu'il venait d'enlever, ou sur les bandages qu'il venait de placer, il n'y avait nulle part de trace de sang.

"Kami, si pour une fois dans ma vie je dois vraiment réussir quelque chose, faite que ce soit celle-là." (Kami=Dieu)

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?" Grommela Sakura. "S'il n'est pas là dans les cinq minutes je l'assomme à son retour."

Sasuke se contenta de faire. "Hm."

Soudain Sakura eu une révélation. "Tu… tu crois qu'il a put se faire capturer ?"

"Même si ce crétin se fait attraper, il est trop têtu pour mourir." Répondit calmement Sasuke.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Naruto apparu.

"C'est pas trop tôt !" Se plaignit Sakura, mais elle devint plus joyeuse en voyant ce qu'il portait. "Cool tu nous as apportait du lapin, ça fait un moment que je n'en avais pas mangé."

Naruto se figea. Il avait eu tellement de peine pour le petit animal qu'il avait complètement oublié sa tâche.

"Désolé Sakura, mais tu devras te contenter des plantes que j'ai ramassé. Je ne crois pas que ce petit être soit comestible. Il n'a même pas de sang."

"Hein ?"

Naruto raconta rapidement comment il était tombé sur son nouveau compagnon.

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux devant la souffrance du petit chapin. Elle voulue lui faire une caresse compatissante, mais le petit être qui était déjà en boule dans les bras de Naruto, se cabra encore plus en tremblotant.

"Il faut mieux la laisser tranquille." Dit Naruto en resserrant son étreinte, rendant le petit animal plus calme.

"La ?" Demanda Sasuke.

"C'est une fille." Confirma Naruto. Je l'ai vu en l'examinant

En effet la créature était petite, plus petite qu'un chat adulte. Elle avait une fourrure marron foncé, sauf pour le bout des pattes qui étaient blanches, ainsi que les poils touffus qui s'échappaient de ses oreilles, qui étaient tellement grandes que si l'animal était par terre, elles toucheraient le sol. Elle avait une queue en pompon comme les lapins, mais en plus gros. Ses yeux étaient couleur ambre avec des pupilles ovales à la verticale, mais non fendu comme les chats. Le fait le plus notable, c'est qu'elle avait une gemme ovale au milieu du front d'une couleur orange, semblable à la tenue de Naruto. Et l'absence de bosses entre les pattes arrières montrait que ce n'était pas un mâle (Imaginez Ryo-ohky mais avec une gemme orange au lieu d'une gemme rouge).

* * *

Grace à Kabuto qui les avait rejoints en cours de route, ils réussirent à atteindre la tour avec les deux rouleaux nécessaires, même s'ils durent affronter un groupe de ninja particulièrement retord.

"Mii?"

"Je vais bien." Dit Naruto en caressant le petit chapin. "Juste un peu épuisé en chakra."

Le petit animal c'était bien remis de ses blessures depuis que Naruto l'avait trouvé. Mais à cet instant elle poussa un petit "mii" plaintif, et se pelotonna dans les bras de Naruto. À vrai dire elle n'avait pas quitté Naruto depuis que ce dernier l'avait trouvé, à part lors du combat contre les ninjas ennemi.

* * *

"Kiba, je peux te demander un service s'il te plaît ?" Demanda Naruto.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ?" Grogna Kiba.

"Ta sœur est bien vétérinaire, est-ce que par hasard elle t'a apprit les premiers soins pour animaux ?"

"Bien sûr. Chaque membres de notre clan doit savoir ça pour pouvoir s'occuper de notre partenaire au cas où."

"Est-ce que tu peux l'examiner alors s'il te plait." Demanda Naruto en présentant le chapin.

"Qu'est-ce que… Mec, j'ai apprit à soigner les chiens, là je ne sais même pas ce que c'est comme animal." Dit Kiba en regardant le petit animal. "Mais je peux toujours jeter un coup d'œil. Comment elle s'appelle."

Naruto cligna des yeux. "Je ne sais même pas si elle a un nom. Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt."

Naruto prit délicatement le chapin pour lui faire face. "Alors, comment devrais-je t'appeler ?"

_'Ryoka'_

"Hein… Ryoka ?" Se demanda Naruto à voix haute, alors qu'il se demandait d'où ce nom lui était venu à l'esprit.

Le chapin poussa un "Miiaaa" joyeux et sautillait à moitié, malgré ses blessures.

"Ok, ok, calme-toi." Dit Naruto en rigolant. "J'ai compris, tu aimes bien ce nom. Et bien enchanté Ryoka, je suis Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

"Décidément c'est pas ma journée." Maugréa Naruto. Kakashi avait refusé de l'entrainer, préfèrent s'occuper de Sasuke, et le vétérinaire est fermé pour le moment. Il avait donc laissé Ryoka chez lui, et était allé faire des courses pour nourrir sa nouvelle amie. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait manger en tant que chapin, il avait acheté des croquettes pour chat, et des carottes.

"Ryoka ! Je suis rentré." Scanda Naruto en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. "J'espère que tu aimes les…"

Il s'interrompit quand il trouva des intrus dans son salon. Il s'agissait de deux femmes. La première devait avoir dans la mi-vingtaine. Elle avait des cheveux longs d'une couleur bleu gris pale, et des yeux couleurs mordorés. Le plus choquant était que la femme avait une queue de singe, et au vue de ses mouvements, ce n'était pas une ornementation, ainsi que le faite qu'elle volait à un mètre du sol.

La seconde devait être à peine plus âgée que Naruto. Elle avait des longs cheveux roux, noués en queue de cheval et avait des yeux d'un beau vert feuille, qui étaient concentrés sur une sorte de doubles dalles semi-transparentes qui flottaient dans le vide.

C'est alors que Naruto vit Ryoka. Elle était enfermée dans un cylindre en verre de cinquante centimètres de haut, et elle semblait flotter dans un liquide semblable à de l'eau, complètement inconsciente.

Naruto allait attaquer, quand il vie un autre chapin identique à Ryoka, qui regardait le cylindre avec inquiétude. Il sorti alors un kunai et le pointa sur les intrus.

"Vous avez dix secondes pour expliquer ce que vous faite à mon amie avant que je vous trucide." Dit Naruto avec toute la colère qu'il put.

La rousse pianota une des dalles, et elles disparurent, puis elle se tourna vers Naruto et s'inclina avant de se présenter.

"Je suis le super génie Hakubi Washu." Dit-elle. "Et voici mes filles. Ryoko…"

"Yo !" Fit la fille qui volait.

"Et Ryo-ohki…"

"Mi" Fit le petit chapin en levant une patte en direction de Naruto.

"La sœur jumelle de Ryoka, que je suis en train de soigner."

"Attend… quoi ?" Dit Naruto confus. "Comment peux-tu être à la fois la mère d'une fille plus âgé que toi et de deux animaux. Et comment tu sais que je l'ai appelé Ryoka."

"Ce n'est qu'une vielle peau qui ment sur son âge." Se moqua Ryoko avant d'être frappé par une décharge électrique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais ma petite Ryoko ?" Demanda Washu avec un sourire qui rappelait à Naruto celui de l'examinatrice de la seconde tâche de l'examen Chûnin.

"Ri…rien." Réussi à déclarer Ryoko qui était devenue complètement noire suite à l'attaque.

Washu se mit alors à toussoter pour attirer l'attention de Naruto.

"Pour commencer, sache que mes trois filles sont en fait le résulta d'expériences fait sur mes propres ovules. Ryoka étant gravement blessée, elle a du utilisé son protocole d'urgence pour se soigner en absorbant la source d'énergie la plus proche, ce qui se trouvait être votre chakra. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que vous soyez encore en vie vue tout le chakra qu'elle a aspirée. L'effet secondaire de cette absorption intense a eu pour effet de créer un lien mental avec vous, et elle vous a communiqué son nom par ce moyen. Elle a aussi un lien mental avec Ryoko et j'en ai un aussi avec elle, via l'intermédiaire de Ryoko avec qui j'ai un lien mental. Pour faire simple ce qu'apprennent Ryo-ohki et Ryoka, Ryoko l'apprend aussi. Et ce qu'apprend Ryoko, je l'apprends aussi. Est-ce que pour le moment vous me suivez ?"

"Je crois." Répondit Naruto en inclinant la tête à 45 degrés, le faisant ressemblait à un chien. "Mais si Ryoka est ta fille, comment as-tu put la laisser souffrir comme ça alors que tu savais qu'elle était blessé ?" Fulmina Naruto.

Washu fit une grimace. "En fait on la croyait morte." Avoua-t-elle. "Il se trouve que j'avais un assistant qui est devenu mégalomane. Il m'a capturé et a fait un lavage de cerveaux à Ryoko pour qu'elle lui obéisse et du même coup ses deux sœurs. Voulant collecter des données sur une singularité, appelé 'trou noir', il a envoyé Ryoka dedans, car étant plus faible que sa jumelle, pour lui, c'était une perte 'acceptable'. Pour vous donner une idée, un trou noir absorbe tout, même la lumière, et ne laisse rien lui échapper."

"Le bâtard !" Cria Naruto fou de rage. "Quand je lui met la main dessus il va le sentir passer."

"Inutile." Souri Washu. "Le petit ami de ma fille s'en est déjà chargé."

Ryoko devint rouge comme une tomate en marmonnant qu'elle et un certain 'Tenchi', n'étaient pas encore comme ça.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Reprit Washu. "Pour une raison inconnu elle a atterrie sur cette planète…"

"Comment ça, 'planète' ?" Demanda Naruto incrédule.

"Je sens que ça va être long." Soupira Washu. "Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Une question à la fois sinon on sera encore là le siècle prochain. Donc, Ryoka a atterrie sur cette planète et fut tellement endommagée qu'elle a du se mettre sous sa forme d'œuf, j'expliquerais ça plus tard. Malheureusement, pendant la longue période qu'a durée la régénération, des racines on percées sa coquille, la rendant très faible et incapable de nous contacter via son lien avec Ryoko. C'est à ce moment que vous intervenez. Grâce au chakra qu'elle a absorbé de vous, elle a eu assez de puissance pour nous contacter. Ce qui nous amène à mon offre."

"Votre offre ?" Demanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

"J'ai vu via les souvenirs de Ryoka que vous êtes en plein examen et que vous avez un mois pour vous entrainer, or d'après ces même souvenirs, votre professeur refuse de vous entrainer, et vous a confié à un incompétent. Vu que vous avez sauvé ma fille et permis ainsi à notre famille de se réunir, je vous propose de vous entrainer. Pour vous donner une idée, Ryoko est assez puissante pour raser ce village d'un claquement de doigt."

Les yeux de Naruto s'exorbitèrent, mais sa décision était vite prise. "Laissez-moi juste le temps d'écrire un mot pour le vieil homme."

Washu approuva de la tête. "Bien, mais avant de partir, j'aimerai vous passer un rapide examen médical, afin de voir si l'absorption de chakra n'a pas eu de séquelles, et à quel point on peut vous entrainer." Dit-elle en faisant apparaitre un appareil de la taille d'un ballon avec un visage dessus.

Une fois le scan effectuer, Naruto parti faire ses affaires, et écrire un mot pour le Hokage.

"Alors ?" Demanda Ryoko en se rapprochant des écrans montrant les résultats. "Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Washu avait des étoiles plein les yeux. "Il est en excellente forme. Apparemment c'est du à un être parasite en lui. Il s'agit d'un être d'une grande puissance qui me fait un peu penser à tes gemmes."

"Mais ?" Dit Ryoko en lançant un regard à sa mère. "Il y a toujours un 'mais' quand tu utilise ce ton."

"Il faudra que j'analyse ça plus en détail au labo. Mais apparemment il a un sceau qui devrait lui permettre d'exploiter une partie de la puissance de l'être parasite. Mais il y a un autre sceau par-dessus le premier, qui semble le brouiller, fluctuant la puissance exploité, et la rendant quasiment impossible à utiliser. Meh, rien que le puissant génie que je suis ne puisse réparer. On dirait que je me suis trouvé un nouveau cobaye." Ricana-t-elle.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard.

"Alors Jiraya ?" Demanda le Hokage.

Jiraya secoua la tête négativement. "Aucune trace de lui nul par sensei." (sensei = professeur.)

Le vieil homme soupira en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe. "Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire croire à une rencontre du 'au hasard'. Il ne s'est même pas rendu au premier cours d'Ebisu."

Jiraya tira alors un rouleau et le tendit à Sarutobi. "J'ai pénétré dans son appartement et j'ai trouvé cela bien en évidence. Au vu de ce qui est écrit, je suppose que ça vous est adressé."

L'Hokage prit le rouleau. Sur le dessus il était marqué _'Pour le vieil homme.'_, ce qui provoqua un sourire de Sarutobi. "Même dans ses lettres il trouve le moyen d'être irrespectueux. Tu l'as ouvert ?"

"Non Sensei."

Sarutobi hocha la tête et ouvrit le rouleau.

_'Cher vieil homme._

_Tu te souviens que j'ai trouvé un drôle d'animal dans la forêt de la mort ? Il se trouve qu'il a un propriétaire, et que pour me remercier, elle m'a proposé de me former. Vu que Kakashi sensei ma proposé un replaçant nul. (Franchement je l'ai battu alors que j'étais à peine diplômé gennin.)…'_

Sarutobi toussa à cette remarque, car Naruto l'avait battue avec la même technique.

_'…J'ai décidé d'accepter. Seulement elle vie en dehors du village, donc je serais absent pour un mois. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour à temps pour la finale._

_Prends soin de toi vieil homme._

_Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Sarutobi soupira en referment le rouleau, et ferma les yeux en tirant une lente bouffé de sa pipe.

"Alors sensei ?"

"Alors ça me confirme que ton idée était mauvaise. Avant de vous rencontrer, il a trouvé quelqu'un pour le former et est parti avec lui… où plutôt avec elle."

"Elle ?" Demanda Jiraya avec un sourire coquin.

Sarutobi lui lança un regard noir. "Bien que j'apprécie tes livres, si tu avais fait correctement ton travail au lieu de te rincer l'œil on n'en serait pas là ! Les seuls infos qui nous permettrait de le trouver c'est que la personne avec qui il est parti est une femme, et qu'elle a un animal qui à l'air d'un croisement entre un chat et un lapin."

Jiraya déglutit. "Que… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Sarutobi soupira à nouveau. "Pas le choix… Il nous faut attendre. Entre temps je vais devoir me farcir le conseil. Ils seraient bien capable de déclarer Naruto comme ninja manquant."

* * *

Le jour de la finale.

"Alors ?" Demanda Sarutobi d'un ton froid.

"Toujours rien." Dit Jiraya qui avait des cernes sous les yeux.

"Je vois." Répondit encore plus froidement le Hokage.

Orochimaru, dissimulé sous les traits du Kazekage, de son côté était aux anges. Voir son ancien équipier tomber en disgrâce de leur sensei était de l'or en bar pour lui. Il était même tenté de retarder son invasion, juste pour regarder son ancien ami souffrir.

* * *

"Où sont Naruto et Sasuke ?" Demanda Ino à Sakura.

Sakura secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas Ino. Je sais que Sasuke s'entraine avec Kakashi sensei. Mais je n'ai pas vue Naruto depuis les préliminaires… Mais je suis sûr qu'il viendra. Il a promit de battre Neji, et ça a beau être un idiot, il ne rompt jamais une promesse."

* * *

"Neji Hyûga et Naruto Uzumaki, veuillez venir dans l'arène." Cria Genma. C'était inutile pour Neji qui était déjà dans l'arène. Mais aucune trace de Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki ?!… Si Naruto Uzumaki ne se présente pas dans la minute Neji sera déclaré vainqueur par forfait."

Neji eu un sourire arrogant. "On dirait que ce perdant à accepté son destin. Il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre un Hyûga d'élite tel que m…"

"OOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY."

Neji cligna des yeux alors qu'il avait été interrompu.

"Attendez-moi, j'arrive." Dit une voix semblant provenir de Naruto.

Tout le monde dans les gradins regardait à droite, à gauche pour déterminer d'où venait la voix. Quand soudain un civil cria. "Dans le ciel."

* * *

Sakura et Ino levèrent les yeux.

"C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE !?" Hurla Ino, alors qu'elle exprimait les mêmes pensées que Sakura.

Naruto arrivait tranquillement dans l'arène… en volant.

"Qu… comment il fait ça ?" Demanda Sakura d'une voix blanche.

"Ça a nécessité une semaine d'entrainement, un nombre obscène de clone et une quantité faramineuse de médicament contre le mal de crane."

Sakura et Ino se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Demandèrent-elles en même temps.

"Appelez-moi Washu-chan. J'ai aidé à entrainer Naruto en remerciement pour avoir sauvé un membre de ma famille."

"Comment ça ?" Demanda Sakura.

"Trop long à expliquer, et le combat va bientôt commencer. L'une de vous peut-elle me conduire à Hinata Hyûga ? J'ai promit à Naruto de l'examiner pour voir si elle s'était bien remise de son combat."

* * *

"C'est une technique intéressante." S'exclama le faux Kazekage. _'Putain il me faut cette technique.'_ "Je suppose qu'il faut une affinité avec le chakra vent pour l'utiliser ?"

"J'avoue que je l'ignore." Répondit le Hokage. "C'est la première fois que je vois cette technique. Naruto a toujours était un ninja qui surprend son monde, mais là il a vraiment fait fort."

* * *

"Désolé pour le retard, je me suis perdu sur le chemin de la vie." Dit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gênant Ryoka qui était dessus.

Genma qui avait été choqué par l'arrivé de Naruto, s'en remit vite grâce à l'excuse typique de Kakashi.

"Fait attention, Kakashi a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Un peu plus et tu étais disqualifié."

Naruto grimaça à la remarque, et tomba à la renverse quand un cri le surprit.

"VAS-Y, NARUTO-NIICHAN !"

Naruto se tourna vers les gradins d'où Sasami avait crié. Elle était là avec tout le monde. Sasami, Ayaka, Mihoshi, Noike, Ryo-ohki, Ryoko, Tenchi, et même le grand père de ce dernier. Alors qu'ils brandissaient une bannière orange avec 'Naruto' marqué dessus, avec plusieurs tourbillons. Naruto remarqua que Washu était près de Hinata, en train de l'examiner. Pendant que Kiba, Sakura et Ino, l'observaient.

* * *

"Tu as encore des séquelles, mais rien que le puissant génie que je suis ne puisse guérir." Dit Washu en tendant un comprimé à Hinata. "Avales, tu iras mieux tout de suite après."

"Hinata, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée." Dit Kiba.

Hinata secoua la tête négativement. "C'est une ami de Naruto, j'ai confiance." Dit-elle en prenant le cachet. Elle eut un peu de mal à l'avaler sans eau, mais une fois fait, elle se senti tout de suite mieux.

"Bonne fille." Dit Washu en lui faisant un sourire, tout en lui tapotant la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ryoko. "Tu vois Ryoko, c'est comme ça que devrait agir une petite amie. Tu devrais faire attention si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te prenne ta place aux côtés de Naruto."

"PETITE AMIE !" S'exclamèrent les quatre Genins en regardant Ryoko, qui était maintenant rouge écarlate.

Ryoko avait comprit en fréquentant Naruto que son amour pour Tenchi était plus un amour maternelle que le vrai amour, qu'elle avait découvert avec Naruto. Pour cacher son embarra elle cria sur Naruto.

"Allez Naruto ! Montre leur le fruit de notre entrainement !"

"Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça devant tout le monde ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas prude, mais quand même." Répliqua Naruto en agitant ses sourcils de manière tendancieuse. Rendant Ryoko rouge tomate, alors qu'Hinata s'évanouissait.

"Je te parle de combat andouille." Cria Ryoko qui avait fermé les yeux pour pas voir les regards du publique.

"Oui, mais je suis ton andouille." Ricana Naruto.

"Si vous avez fini de taquiner votre petite amie, on peut commencer le combat ?" Demanda Genma.

* * *

Jiraya écrivait frénétiquement dans son carnet, tout en ayant un rire maniaque. "Une fille plus âgée, hé hé hé. Bien joué gamin."

Il poussa un cri de panique quand son carnet prit feu.

"Même si Naruto est là, tu n'es toujours pas pardonné Jiraya." Menaça le Hokage, qui avait utilisé une technique ninja de feu sur le dit carnet.

* * *

"Tu devrais abandonner." Dit Neji. "Tu ne peux pas gagné. Ainsi en a décidé le destin."

Naruto tourna son regard vers Sasami.

"Tsunami dit qu'elle ne sait pas." Répondit Sasami à la question muette.

Naruto tourna alors sa tête vers Washu.

"J'y suis pour rien." Répondit la scientifique alors qu'elle était au téléphone. "Et Tokimi dit qu'elle n'a jamais entendu parler du morveux."

Neji eu un tic nerveux. "Que seraient ces femmes sur le destin ?"

"Beaucoup plus que toi." Répliqua Naruto. "Étant donné qu'elle sont les trois déesses qui ont construit notre univers."

Neji écarquilla les yeux de stupeur pendant une seconde, avant de se reprendre. "Tu as failli m'avoir Naruto. Mais tu mens."

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Naruto en se tenant le menton. "Tokimi est bien une déesse. Wasshu était …" Naruto s'interrompit quand il reçue une chaussure à l'arrière de la tête. "… Je veux dire Wasshu-chan était une déesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de prendre forme humaine. Quant à Sasami-chan, elle à fusionné avec la déesse Tsunami."

"Vous allez vous battre ou parler théologie ?" Demanda l'arbitre avec agacement.

"Désolé, mais c'est Neji qui à commencé avec le destin, bla bla bla. Au fait, comme pour les préliminaire les animaux sont autorisé en tant qu'arme ninja, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Vous êtes prêt ?"

Les deux adversaires hochèrent de la tête.

"Alors COMMENCEZ."

Neji fit un bond en arrière. "Tu ne peux pas gagner Naruto. Un raté ne peut pas vaincre une élite."

Naruto n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de gratter le menton de Ryoka. "Tu veux t'en occuper ?"

Ryoka lança un "mia" affirmatif, avant de sauter de la tête de Naruto, pour sautiller dans sa main.

Naruto ricana. "Tu veux de l'élan, c'est ça ?"

Obtenant un autre miaulement affirmatif, Naruto amena son bras en arrière et lança de toutes ses forces le chapin dans le ciel.

* * *

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS IDIOT!" Hurla Sakura. "C'EST DE LA CRUAUTÉ ENVERS CE PAUVRE ANIMAL."

* * *

"Neji, je ne sais pas si le destin existe ou pas." Dit calmement Naruto. "Mais s'il existe… tu t'ai fait baiser par lui."

Au moment où il avait fini sa phrase, Ryoka était au sommet de son lancer. Elle poussa un énorme miaulement joyeux alors qu'elle entamait sa transformation.

* * *

"Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette technique ?" Balbutia le Kazekage.

Le Hokage ce contenta de regarder alors que sa mâchoire était à deux doigts de toucher le sol.

* * *

Neji regardait la transformation de l'étrange animal à l'aide de son Byakugan. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela était possible.

"Je te présente Ryoka, un être artificiel pouvant se transformer en vaisseau spatial. Je te conseil d'abandonner." Dit Naruto en s'envolant pour monter à bord. Avant de disparaitre il se tourna vers l'arbitre. "Vous feriez mieux de sortir de l'arène. Ses attaques les plus faibles sont du niveau du Kyubi à pleine puissance."

Genma écarquilla les yeux. De même pour toutes les personnes qui l'avaient entendu l'affirmation de Naruto. Kage comprit. Il posa alors la question que tout le monde se posait sans oser la dire. "Et… et à pleine puissance ?"

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre, après avoir laissé un silence de mort.

"Vous voyez la petite fille au cheveux bleu ?"

Genma fut surprit mais acquiesça.

"Vous voyez le chapin semblable à mon familier ?"

Nouvelle affirmation.

"C'est la sœur jumelle de Ryoka. Elle est un peu plus puissante que Ryoka… Elle a déjà détruit 42 **planètes**."

Genma pâli et sauta en dehors de l'arène afin de ne pas être prit par un coup destiné au Hyûga.

Naruto se tourna alors à nouveau vers Neji. "Je me répète, si le destin existe… Alors tu t'ai fait baiser par lui."

FIN

**Voilà. Petit OS cross over qui me trainait dans la tête depuis un moment, j'espère qu'il vous à plu.**


End file.
